1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrophotographic apparatus such as a conventional electrophotographic printer, and more particularly to a waste toner transporting mechanism that transports residual toner collected after transfer operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
With a conventional electrophotographic recording apparatus, a small amount of toner is left on a photoconductive drum after transfer operation. The residual toner on the photoconductive drum is removed by a cleaning blade or the like and is transported into a substantially horizontal waste toner-transporting path. A first screw conveyor in a first waste toner transport path rotates to push the waste toner to a first exit. The first exit communicates with a vertical duct so that the waste toner falls through the first exit into the vertical duct. There is provided a second waste toner transport path at the lower end of the vertical duct. The second waste toner transport path extends substantially horizontal. A second screw conveyor in the second waste toner transport path rotates to push the waste toner to a second exit that communicates with a waste toner reservoir. The waste toner falls due to its weight through the second exit into the waste toner reservoir. A movable member is provided at the second exit and formed with a hole therein and is movable between a closing position and an opening position. The movable member is urged by an urging member toward the closing position.
When a side door of the apparatus is closed, a projection formed on the side door pushes the movable member to the opening position so that the hole becomes aligned with the second exit. Thus, the second exit is opened by the movable member. When the side door is opened, the projection moves out of engagement with the movable member so that the movable member moves to the closing position. Thus, the second exit is completely closed by the movable member.
With the aforementioned conventional construction, the toner falls down through the vertical duct by its weight. The waste toner has lost its fluidity, and may adhere to the inner walls of the vertical portion of the duct and cause clogging of the vertical portion.
Another problem with the aforementioned conventional construction is that there is a limitation on the space in which the urging means is accommodated. This creates design constraints.